


Breaking A Chain

by ImKnotQueen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Compromise, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImKnotQueen/pseuds/ImKnotQueen
Summary: Aries no longer faces Angel or Karen, but their effects linger, even in her current relationship.





	Breaking A Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Fairy Tail' nor am I profiting from this.
> 
> Prompt: absolutely

Lucy requests potential compromises, but Virgo remains chained. Aries combs her wool and waits for the inevitable rattling that signals her partner's arrival. Her shoes never squeak despite Taurus offering to teach her how he galumphs around. Sometimes, she puts on a fan service outfit as an apology for inevitably scaring her, dragging her bare feet on the recently scrubbed floor. 

“I've put on a bikini for viewing pleasure,” she announces, chains rattling as she raises her arms over her head. “Do you enjoy girls in bikinis?” 

Aries picks invisible lint from her dress as she twists around to face her partner. Karen isn't here. Angel isn't here either. Leo will hurry to her rescue; again, should anything happen. Her partner remains quiet, waiting for the signal she can enter without causing further panic, without recreating an epic meltdown as she accidentally did in their first months together. 

“I've never given much consideration toward clothing preferences,” she admits. “I'm more surprised you haven't tried on Miss Lucy's clothing. Please do not take that as a suggestion.” 

Already, she's thrilled with the prospect, rising on her tiptoes with a gleam in her eyes. “Is that the viewing pleasured preferred? Big brother will certainly approve. I believe it could even be the correct compromise.” 

“I'll consider it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
